


The Chess Table in the Corner

by AVeryChaoticWriter



Series: Maybe We Were Lovers in Another Life? (Star-Crossed Saiouma) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bittersweet Ending, Chess, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter
Summary: “Nonsense! I would NEVER talk about something so childish,” the boy said, dragging Shuichi over to the table with the chessboard. “Do you know how to play?”Shuichi nodded, “Yeah I do play, haven’t in a while though…”“Well, today’s your lucky day! I would happily indulge you in a game of chess at this very table.”*****Shuichi walks into a coffee shop as he does every day but today is a little different... Today he’s dragged into a game of chess by the purple haired boy with the checkered scarf.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Maybe We Were Lovers in Another Life? (Star-Crossed Saiouma) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117829
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	The Chess Table in the Corner

Walking into the coffee shop was a normal thing for Shuichi. The atmosphere was always nice along with the smell of the coffee that circulated the shop. It might only be a small cafe but there was something familiar about being able to walk into the same coffee shop every day without any changes. There were always the same usual customers sitting in the same spots as always, except for today.

Today he noticed a purple-haired boy with a checkered scarf sitting at the chess table in the corner. The table was usually left unoccupied by others but today that didn’t seem to be the case. The boy sitting there was looking around the coffee shop at the different people in the room as he fiddled with the chess pieces. 

The boy noticed Shuichi looking at him and waved with Shuichi giving a small wave back. The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and he walked over to Shuichi. 

“You saw me sitting there?” the boy asked with a confused look on his face.

“Of course I did? Why wouldn’t I have seen you?” Shuichi replied.

“Maybe because I’m using my famous invisibility cloak so nobody else would see me? Or maybe it’s because I’m the ghost in this coffee shop that haunts the chessboard over there?” the boy said.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, “Yeah because invisibility cloaks and ghosts exist hanging around in a coffee shop?”

“Oh why but of course they do if you look hard enough! Only the strongest people can truly see them, which must mean that YOU are a super powerful magic user who has come to capture and take me away for experiments,” the boy laughed. “But that was just a lie! Everyone knows those things are just stories made up for children. I can’t believe someone as smart looking as yourself wouldn’t be able to realize that.”

“But you’re the one who brought it u-”

“Nonsense! I would NEVER talk about something so childish,” the boy said, dragging Shuichi over to the table with the chessboard. “Do you know how to play?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah I do play, haven’t in a while though…”

“Well, today’s your lucky day! I would happily indulge you in a game of chess at this very table. Do you prefer black or white pieces?” the boy asked motioning for Shuichi to sit down.

“White but uh,” Shuichi glanced down at his watch. “I have to meet up with some friends really soon, could we maybe do this another time?”

“Of course! I’ll always be here waiting for you to come back and play!” the boy said. “Better hurry though, you’re going to be late!”

Shuichi checked the time again, “By the way, uh what’s your name? I don’t think I ever got it…?”

Shuichi looked up to see that the boy who had been standing beside him at the chess table had vanished. Shuichi gave a confused look but shrugged it off and hurriedly left the coffee shop before he was late.

*****

The next day when Shuichi returned to the coffee shop he noticed the purple-haired boy was there once again sitting at the table with the chessboard. He bought his coffee and walked over to the boy, “Hey… is that offer for a game of chess still on the table?”

“HI AGAIN! I’ve been waiting soooo long to see you! I wept for hours at this chessboard since you left me all alone yesterday,” the boy said with a grin.

“But weren’t you the one who left first?” Shuichi asked.

“I would NEVER leave someone as cute as you alone, what are you talking about?” the boy laughed, taking a seat at the table.

Shuichi took this as a sign to sit down as well. “So uh, I don’t think I ever got your name yesterday?”

“And what makes you believe you are worthy of the name of the ultimate supreme leader?” the boy said.

Shuichi froze and looked back at the boy “Uh- I-”

“Psh that was just a joke silly, My name’s Kokichi Ouma, and what would yours be?”

“Shuichi Saihara. It’s nice to meet you Ouma-Kun.”

“Of course it is, anyone would be absolutely delighted to meet the ultimate supreme leader. You said you liked the white pieces right?” Kokichi said, gesturing to the pieces on the board.

Shuichi nodded and Kokichi gave him the white pieces for him to begin to set up on the board.

“So how long have you been playing chess for?” Shuichi asked.

“Oh well I’ve been playing for years now. Ever since I died I’ve had soooooo much time to play chess. I was taught by the gods of chess themselves dontcha know?” Kokichi laughed.

“Looks like someone’s a fan of the whole being dead thing,” Saihara said sarcastically. “I haven’t played for very long so if I’m absolutely horrible please go easy on me.”

“I make no promises Saihara-Chan. If you’re going to beat a chess master such as myself then you’ve gotta earn it,” Kokichi laughed.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and gave a small smile before turning to the board. “I have the first move right?”

“Well you’re playing for white right?” Kokichi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking over the board Shuichi took out one of his pawns and moved it two spaces in forward. 

Kokichi looked at Shuichi, as if he was analyzing him just as much as he was the chessboard. His face portrayed no emotions, it was completely blank. Kokichi moved his pawn forward while maintaining eye contact with Shuichi, not even giving the board a second glance.

“So Saihara-Chan, what brought you here to this quaint little coffee shop?” Kokichi said, making small talk whilst they played. 

“I mean it's a nice atmosphere and I like my coffee. There's something familiar about coming to the same coffee shop every day you know? What about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before?” Shuichi asked whilst making his next move.

“Oh you know I’ve been here there and everywhere. I’ve always been in this coffee shop planning out my super evil ideas for my top secret organization dontcha know?” Kokichi said whilst making his next move.

“Top secret organization?” Saihara asked, confused.

“Yup! I’m the supreme leader of an evil organization with over 10,000 members,” Kokichi laughed.

“I think I would’ve heard of this so-called organization if it really existed,” Saihara said, making another move.

“Well you see our organization is good at making moves behind the scenes without the world knowing. We are very good at doing that so no wonder your feeble human brain was unable to comprehend that. And with that I say checkmate,” Kokichi said, making his last move.

“Huh?” Saihara looked down at the board to realize that Kokichi had indeed won. In three moves Saihara had already lost. “How did you….?”

“Oh easiest trick in the book. It’s the three move checkmate. Plus the added fact you were paying more attention to our conversation then our game of chess helped. I know my words are just that intriguing and my face is beautiful but come on you gotta pay attention sometimes Saihara-Chan,” Kokichi said with a grin.

Saihara rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well I guess I wasn’t paying that much attention… Do you want to go again?”

“Oh round two already? So soon after our first time gosh Saihara-Chan you’re making me blush,” Kokichi said with a giggle.

Upon realizing what Kokichi had said Shuichi broke out into a blush. “That’s not what I meant!” he exclaimed covering his face.

“No need to get so embarrassed Saihara-Chan. We can play that second game if you want to?” Kokichi asked.

Shuichi gave a small smile, “Yeah I would really like that.”

The two began to set up the board once again with Kokichi playing as white this time. Kokichi immediately started the game moving his knight forward.

“Well what do you do for a living? I already told you all about how I run this top secret organization so what about you?” Kokichi asked whilst Shuichi was making his move.

“Oh well I’m working towards becoming a detective. I’m only an apprentice and I’ve got a couple of small cases that I’m working on,” Shuichi commented whilst moving his piece.

Kokichi’s eyes lit up. “Ooooooo what are your cases about? Is there anything really cool like maybe a strange killer who kills only males? Or maybe a super secret phantom thief that you go around chasing on midnight escapades as you fall hopelessly in love with each other?”

“Oh uh nothing major like that… so far I’m working on this one group of people who have a habit of minor thefts and graffiti, nothing major. Apparently we’ve gotta detain them immediately but I really don’t think they’re these horrible delinquents. Everything they’ve ever done has also come with a positive and usually they only leave nice messages,” Saihara said explaining the case.

A strange look briefly took over Kokichi’s face but was quickly replaced with a grin as he looked down at the chessboard to make his move. “That group sounds really cool ya know? I doubt they’re anything evil though, probably just some people trying to do good in an unexpected way.”

“That’s what I think too… I don’t think they’ve ever had any ill intent towards anyone and they’re probably just trying to do nice things for others under the cover of darkness,” Saihara agreed.

“The best good deeds are the ones that don’t try to be braggy about it. There’s something that seems almost more sincere about not being all ‘HEY LOOK AT ME I DONATED TO SAVE THE TURTLES’ you know?” Kokichi commented. “That groups drawing attention to themselves yeah but it's not like they’re doing it to seem as if they’re good people. More like a secret guardian angel.”

Shuichi nodded in agreement as he made his next move. The pair continued in a sense of comfortable conversation throughout the rest of the game. Unlike their first round this one lasted much longer with both parties prolonging their moves at times just to keep the conversation going. An hour of this passed by with Ouma finally getting a checkmate and finishing the game.

“Wow Saihara-Chan! You were a lot better at this in the second round than the first one. Still no match for me though, I’m the ultimate chess player!” Kokichi exclaimed.

Shuichi gave a small laugh at the boy’s antics which seemed to have grown on him over the course of the game. “Yeah that was fun, we should play again sometime and maybe I’ll be able to beat you.”

“Oh but you won’t be able to beat me at my own game any time soon. You’re good I’ll give you that but you have a long way to go before even coming close to beating the master of chess.”

“Well then I guess we’re going to have to keep playing till I do,” Saihara joked, picking up his things to get ready to leave.

“Of course we will. Unfortunately you’re never going to beat me so you’re stuck with me forever,” Kokichi grinned.

“We’ll see about that… When can we next meet up here to play another game?” Shuichi asked.

“Oh I’m always here, not really much else to do. If you ever want to see me just look at the chess table in the corner and I’ll be there,” Kokichi smiled.

Shuichi nodded and with that information walked out of the shop leaving Kokichi sitting at the chess table.

*****

The next time Shuichi walked into the coffee shop he turned to the chess table in the corner and sure enough Kokichi was sitting there. He was staring out the window with a wistful look on his face and Saihara smiled. Sitting there Kokichi seemed like he was so at peace, like he had no worries, just wishes as he stared out the window. 

Shuichi walked over to Kokichi and sat across from him at the chess table. “Hi Kokichi, it's nice to see you again…”

“If a tree falls in a forest and there's nobody around, does it ever really crash or even make a sound?”

“What?”

“If a tree falls in a forest and there’s nobody around, does it ever really crash or even make a sound?” Kokichi repeated, turning to look at Shuichi.

“Well… technically yes the tree does make a sound from the vibrations of it hitting the ground,” Shuichi said slowly.

“But what if there was nobody around to hear the tree fall? If nobody heard the tree fall or remembers the tree falling, did it ever?” Kokichi asked.

“Yes it did, no matter if nobody heard or remembered the sound the tree made. Maybe it isn’t momentous and maybe not many people remember the tree but that doesn’t mean it never existed. The tree will always exist somewhere…”

Kokichi gave Shuichi a blank look before immediately smiling and beginning to set up the chessboard. “I would hate to be that tree, falling somewhere in that random forest where nobody can hear or remember me. We all know people are naturally drawn to me and I will always be remembered no matter what.”

Shuichi chuckled, “Yeah I don’t think I could ever imagine forgetting someone like you.”

Another strange look passed over Kokichi’s face before he smiled, “It's your move Saihara-Chan!”

Shuichi smiled at the boy’s tone before moving his first pawn forward. While he watched Kokichi look around the board to make his next move he got lost in the look he had made whilst he was concentrating. He hadn’t known Kokichi for very long, it had only been a few days, but something about the boy kept bringing him back to the chess table in the corner. 

*****

Coming to the chess table in the corner of the coffee shop had started to become a routine for Shuichi. Meeting up with Kokichi had easily become the best part of his day and he couldn’t imagine spending time without him. It was so easy to talk to them or settle into a comfortable silence.

“Hey, Saihara-Chan I know that I’m pretty and all but you can stop staring at my face now and make your next move,” Kokichi laughed.

Shuichi snapped out of it with a light pink dusting over his face. “Oh uh I’m sorry.” Shuichi took a moment to look over the board before making his move.

“Ouch that was a mistake, you could’ve captured my queen right there with your bishop,” Kokichi said, clicking his tongue.

“Huh?” Shuichi took a quick glance back towards the board to realize that no, it was not possible for that move to be made in the slightest. “I couldn’t make that move?”

Kokichi laughed, “Yeah I know. That was just a lie, you weren’t paying attention at all though and you bought it.”

“But why lie over a game of chess?” Shuichi asked while he waited for Kokichi to make his move.

“Oh but why wouldn’t I lie over a game of chess? Except you’re right, I would NEVER lie over a game of chess because I hate liars,” Kokichi gave a cheeky grin and moved his knight.

Shuichi gave Kokichi a questioning look before he made his next move. “Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

“Why don’t you tell me more about yourself,” Kokichi mimicked Shuichi whilst moving his next piece on the board. “You sound like an old man conducting an interview”

“Oh well how exactly would you phrase it Ouma?” Shuichi asked.

“Well for one I wouldn’t ask it like that at all. I think the fun in getting to know someone is trying to figure them out. Just asking and answering questions seems soooooo boring and you could easily lie your way through those,” Kokichi commented.

“I mean that’s true… I guess we can do this your way,” Shuichi replied as he moved his bishop.

“Exactly, we both know my way is the best and only way to get this done,” Kokichi laughed. “So first question, if you could take back any moment in your life what would it be and why?”

Shuichi thought about the question for a moment. “If I could take back any moment in my life I don’t think I would. Life goes a certain way for a reason right? All the things we’ve ever done in our lives lead up to the moments we live and while I’ve done my fair share of embarrassing things I wouldn’t say I would want to take any of them back. That’s the truth of what happened and I don’t think it's right to take that back.”

“You wouldn’t want to take anything back?” Kokichi asked. Shuichi nodded. “Wow that seems so noble Saihara-Chan, it totally fits the whole detective schtick and totally makes sense for someone like you to not want to take anything. Not me though, I am an evil thief and I love taking things so I absolutely would take a moment back. Only one moment though, it only seems fair that way.”

Shuichi thought it over as Kokichi made another move. “Would you mind telling me what the moment you would change is?”

“Psh Saihara-Chan I’m not giving away my secrets that easily. I will tell you though the ultimate supreme leader is just so great that they only had one regret in their entire life,” Kokichi laughed as Saihara moved another piece. “But that’s a story for another day.”

Saihara thought about what Kokichi had said over the course of the next few moves. It seemed almost strange to him that Kokichi, of all people, would admit to having regrets. He seemed like the type to do whatever he pleased with no regrets for any of it but apparently he did.

“Ha Saihara-Chan! I won!” Kokichi exclaimed after that bout of silence. “You did get pretty close to beating me though.”

Surely enough Kokichi had once again bested Shuichi at chess, but this time it wasn’t by a long shot. They were pretty evenly matched and in a few moves Saihara probably could’ve gotten the checkmate.

“Good game Ouma. This has been a lot of fun playing with you.,” Shuichi smiled.

“Well duh. You’re playing against me. I would be super offended if you found it boring you know? I take pride in not boring anyone and I’ll stand by that,” Kokichi said boastfully.

Shuichi laughed, “Same place tomorrow?”

Kokichi nodded, “Same place tomorrow.”

  
  


*****

Once again drawn back to the chess table in the corner of the coffee shop, Shuichi and Kokichi were in the middle of a round of chess.

“I have a question,” Kokichi said out of nowhere.

Shuichi looked up from the game, “Yeah?

“Do you think we’re friends?” Kokichi asked, moving another piece.

“I would say so,” Shuichi responded, “I would consider you a friend of mine so long as you consider me one of yours.”

“Well I don’t want to be your friend because I find you to be very boring and I don’t ever want to speak to you again,” Kokichi said.

“Oh uh…. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume we were friends in your eyes but then I did and I’m sorry I did,” Shuichi rambled.

Kokichi laughed. “Awww Shumai, that was just a lie. Of course we’re friends!”

Shuichi looked up, his face dusted with a light pink. “Shumai…?”

“Awww Shumai you don’t like the new nickname I gave you? If we’re friends now then we should give each other nicknames duhhh,” Kokichi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Would you like a nickname too then? If we’re giving out nicknames it should go both ways right?” Shuichi asked while making another move.

“Oh but of course Saihara-Chan. That is if you could actually manage to come up with a nickname which I doubt,” Kokichi laughed as he used his knight to capture a rook.

Shuichi thought it over as he captured the knight Kokichi just used. “Well if you don’t mind me basing it off your first name, can I call you Kimchi?”

“Kimchi huh…” Kokichi mused as he moved another piece.

“If you don’t like it I could change it.. It's just you said Shumai which is a food and I thought that it would be cute if I gave you one based on a food and-” Shuichi began rambling.

Kokichi laughed, “Don’t worry Shumai! I love the nickname!”

Shuichi gave a sigh of relief before moving his next piece and making another capture. “That’s good, I’m glad you like it…”

“”Of course I like it Shumai, I’d like any nickname you gave me!” Kokichi smiled.

“Well then I’ll be sure to use it more often, Kimchi.”

*****

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get anything to drink,” Shuichi commented the next time he sat down at the chess table in the corner, coffee in hand.

“Welp Shumai, I find the drinks at this coffee shop really boring and bitter. I’m only here because I like the atmosphere and the cute boy who likes to play chess with me,” Kokichi gave Shuichi a wink as he began to set up the chess board.

Shuichi became a flustered mess at the short compliment and looked away.

“Awww is Saihara-Chan such a newbie to compliments he can’t even take the smallest ones?” Kokichi teased.

“Well they only mean this much to me when it's you saying them,” Saihara replied and began the game.

Kokichi blushed very faintly but quickly covered it up and began playing too.

*****

Kokichi looked down at the board and made his final move, “Wow Shumai, we ended in a stalemate.”

Shuichi stared at the chessboard blankly before giving a smile. “I’m really getting close to beating you at this aren’t I?”

“You wish! You’’ll get better and better but you’re still no match for me,” Kokichi laughed

“Then I guess I’m coming back here every day until I beat you,” Shuichi said.

“But what about living your life outside this coffee shop?” Kokichi said with a bit more of a serious tone.

“I don’t care, I’d rather spend all my time with you.”

When Shuichi said that, something in Kokichi’s expression changed. Shuichi couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he knew something was up. “Hey uh… did I say something wrong?”

Kokichi immediately pasted on a smile, “Nope nothing’s wrong at all. You worry too much Shumai!”

Shuichi still wasn’t entirely convinced but decided not to press any more in fear he’d strike a nerve. “If you say so…”

“Of course I said so silly. It's time for you to go Shumai, it's getting late,” Kokichi laughed.

Shuichi looked at the time and realized that it had indeed been getting late. Sparing one last glance towards Kokichi he nodded, “Okay then… Goodbye Kimchi”

Kokichi waved as Shuichi left, “Goodbye Shumai….”

*****

When Shuichi walked into the coffee shop the next day he noticed Kokichi was silent. He wasn’t behaving like his usual energetic self which was a bit concerning. The two were well into their game of chess yet neither party uttered a single word.

“Hey… is something wrong?” Saihara asked with no response.

“Ouma, did something happen?” Still no response.

“Kimchi…?” Shuichi tried once more.

“Shuichi… Do you believe in ghosts?” Kokichi asked. There was no nickname, no joking tone, nothing. Just a question left there for Shuichi to answer.

Contemplating what he was about to say Shuichi responded. “I do believe that ghosts could exist somewhere. Maybe there isn’t any evidence behind it but the possibility is there for a ghost to exist. Why do you ask?”

Kokichi opened his mouth to answer the question but before he could one of the coffee shop workers Kirumi walked over. “Hello Saihara. I noticed that you have been sitting alone at this chess table for a while and your coffee must be running low. It's a slow day today so I would be happy to get you a refill if you would like?”

“Oh yeah a refill would be ni- Wait did you say alone?” Shuichi said, processing what Kirumi was saying. 

“Yes Saihara, I did say alone. Why do you ask?” Kirumi asked him, picking up the coffee cup to refill it.

“I’m not here alone though? I’m talking to Kokichi?” Saihara said confused looking between Kirumi and Kokichi. Kokichi made no move to say anything or break the silence, he just looked at Saihara with a blank expression on his face.

“Kokichi?” Kirumi asked confused, “Do you mean Ouma?

Shuichi nodded, “Yes that’s exactly who I mean, Ouma.”

Kirumi still looked confused. “Ouma hasn’t visited this coffee shop in almost a year. One day he just ran out of the coffee shop during a game of chess and nobody ever saw him again after that.”

Shuichi looked at where Kokichi was sitting across the table then back to Kirumi. “Oh… okay Kirumi… Thank You…”

Kirumi walked away as Shuichi turned back to Kokichi. “What was that all about?” 

“It’s like I told you when we first met Saihara-Chan… I’m the ghost who haunts the chess table in the corner of the coffee shop,” Kokichi said.

Shuichi thought about what Kokichi was saying as it all started to add up, all the references to ghosts and being dead, the strange looks that would pass over his face before disappearing, and even the lack of a drink every time Shuichi saw him in the coffee shop. 

“How did you become a ghost of this chess table though?” Shuichi asked, confused.

Kokichi sighed and began his story. “I was a part of this gang called DICE… when I was alive that is. We were very close and were almost like a family. Until one of us got sick…”

Kokichi trailed off almost in another place. Shuichi looked at the boy concerned. “You don’t have to finish the story if you don’t want to…”

Kokichi shook his head, “I have to… I owe it to you to tell you… He got sick, and we couldn’t save up enough money to get the surgery he needed so we all ended up giving up…. He didn’t want us to be sad though so we ended up spending his final few days going around the city with him and doing all sorts of things off his bucket list. The last thing on his list, was to beat me at a game of chess...”

Shuichi thought about all the games of chess they played and looked at the game in front of him. He was one move away from putting Kokichi in a checkmate…

“We played a game of chess at this very table… We kept playing, laughing and joking around… until he was one move away from beating me…” Kokichi smiled sadly at the memories with tears in his eyes.

“I couldn’t let him do it… I couldn’t let him checkmate me and finish the game so I ran off… Later when he died I regretted it so much, I regretted not letting us finish that game, I regretted not saying a last goodbye… Not too shortly after I became the ghost that haunted this chess table and I’ve been stuck here…”

Shuichi nodded slowly, “But why can I see you and nobody else can?”

“I’m not sure. I don't know why I would be visible to only you but its a thing…” Kokichi said.

Shuichi and Kokichi sat in silence at the chess table neither saying a word. Each was too lost in their thoughts to say something to the other.

Kokichi finally decided to break the silence, “You need to put me in checkmate…’

Shuichi looked at him, “What? I can’t do that!’

“But you have to…”

“Why do I have to do anything? Why do I have to finish this game?”

“SO I CAN GO AND STOP SELFISHLY TAKING UP ALL OF YOUR TIME!”

“BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!”

Both boys looked down in silence not saying a word. Shuichi finally decided to speak up.

“I don’t want you to go… please,” Shuichi said, his voice on the brink of tears.

“Shumai,” Kokichi put both hands around Shuichi’s “I have to go… It’s not right of me to be so selfish and take up all of your time like this.”

“But I like spending time with you Kimchi.”

“And I like spending time with you too but… I have to stop taking over your life. I can’t let you spend every day sitting in this coffee shop talking to a ghost… Its selfish of me,” Kokichi replied.

Shuichi knew in his heart Kokichi was right. He knew it was wrong for both of them to keep doing this thing, but he didn’t want to let go of the ghost that he had begun to care for. Looking back up at Kokichi’s face though, he knew what he would have to do.

Picking up a chess piece he gave Kokichi a sad smile through his tears. “I wish we had more time…”

Kokichi laughed despite the tears on his face, “Hey who says this is the end for the two of us, you never know. Maybe we’ll end up being lovers in another life.” 

Shuichi laughed despite the sad tone, “Maybe we will…”

With one last smile to each other Shuichi placed down the piece. “Checkmate.”

With that Kokichi slowly started to fade away with a smile, “Don’t forget me Shuichi!”

Shuichi smiled back at him despite a few tears, “I couldn’t forget you if I tried.”

*****

Walking into the coffee shop was a normal thing for Shuichi. It had a nice atmosphere and great coffee. There was something familiar about being able to walk into the coffee shop and see everything in its place. The same staff, the same regulars, and the same chess table in the corner where he once played chess with the purple-haired boy with the checkered scarf.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well this was really fun to write although it’s a little bit messy at some parts. I really did like the concept though and I hope you all enjoyed it too!


End file.
